La Vuelta Al Mundo Pero No En 80 Días
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Una apuesta... y un plazo para volver a Rusia. Podrá Kai completar el viaje alrededor del mundo sin contratiempos? Yaoi. [PRIMER CAPÍTULO]


**Capítulo 1**

**Personajes**: Kai, Max, Takao & Rei (_en esta secuencia_), personajes circunstanciales varios.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen… pero la trama y personajes secundarios sí.

**Contenido**: Yaoi, Lemon

**Observaciones Generales**: _Este fic está planeado para ser bastante largo. No me he propuesto un límite de tiempo o extensión, por eso puede seguir irregularmente. Todos los nombres geográficos citados son verídicos. Cualquier semejanza con la obra de Julio Verne será mera coincidencia_.

* * *

Corría el año de 1898, el gélido invierno se cernía sobre la capital rusa. Los pequeños cristales de nieve caían del cielo formando gráciles figuras al posarse en los rojos tejados y las verjas de hierro fundido; esos mismos cristales cubrían los árboles de hojas verde oscuras y se derretían en las bocas de las chimeneas de donde salían espesas bocanadas de humo.

Moscú era una ciudad de fuertes convicciones zaristas, el poder detentaban los aristócratas conservadores que vivían en lujosas mansiones y malgastaban su dinero en extravagantes proyectos.

Una de esas casas se destacaba por su tamaño, era un edificio que poseía 19 ventanas tanto en el primer como en el segundo piso. Era de paredes gruesas, hecho de ladrillos intercalados, de un metro de anchura. Las ventanas tenían los cristales ahumados que dejaban pasar algunos destellos de luces brillando en su interior. El techo cubierto por la blanquecina nieve era de pesadas tejas coloniales; la puerta principal, hecha de roble, tenía exquisitas tallas arriba y debajo de la lustrosa y reforzada cerradura de bronce. Un estrecho camino de piedras conducía a la entrada de aquella casa, las hojas de los árboles caían pesadamente sobre el hielo.

Al entrar en esa casa uno se deparaba con un espacioso salón, en cuyo techo pendía una araña hecha con cristal de Murano, el diseño de sus vítreas gotas hacían la luz esparcirse hacia todos los rincones, las facetas a veces descomponían la luz en fragmentos irisados.

A la izquierda había una chimenea de piedra blanca donde crepitaban los leños, incandescentes carbones chisporroteaban cuando una corriente fría descendía por la chimenea.

Alrededor de esta chimenea estaban dispuestos varios sillones pesados, forrados de azul oscuro y con el armazón de curvilíneas proporciones, al estilo Luís XV. En el centro del ruedo se ubicaba una mesita de hierro; un piano vertical, negro, reposaba en un rincón. Una gran alfombra cubría el pulido piso de mármol, era de seda y lana entremezcladas. Las paredes exhibían pinturas de renombrados artistas, cuidadosamente enmarcados en dorado. Había también repisas sujetas por las paredes, donde reposaban gráciles esculturas de plata.

En esa sala conversaban animadamente cinco caballeros, sentados alrededor de la fogata y discutiendo sobre diversos asuntos. Todos, sin lugar a dudas, correspondían a las altas esferas de la sociedad, pasaban sus momentos de esparcimiento en esta casa que pertenecía a uno de los integrantes del grupo.

Mikhail Kondrashev era un muchacho de 25 años, de cabellos y ojos azul oscuros. Era alto, gustaba vestirse con trajes marrones y era de personalidad magnética, con fuertes convicciones revolucionarias. Provenía de una acaudalada familia dedicada a la fabricación de porcelanas finas, y era acostumbrado a los lujos desmedidos. Siempre intentaba imponer sus ideas y decisiones a los demás, tenía puntos de vista bastante heterodoxos.

Grigori Pavlovich era el segundo participante de la reunión, de la misma edad que Mikhail, vestía un ajustado traje inmaculadamente blanco, las abotonaduras de oro resplandecían en la mortecina iluminación. De cabellos rojizos y ojos ambarinos, era de una deslumbrante inteligencia, sus comentarios nunca resultaban tontos, era incisivo en sus observaciones y críticas. Vivía con su padre, pues su madre había fallecido poco después de nacer, y de él aprendió el poder de las palabras. Era un renombrado arquitecto, responsable por varias mansiones e importantes reformas en el Palacio Gubernamental.

Ivan Berkalov tenía un año menos que Grigori; vestía, o según su definición, "se empaquetaba"en una camisa de lino algo arrugado y pantalones azul marinos, con una pañoleta atada alrededor del cuello a modo de corbata. Más bajo que todos y algo sobrepasado de peso, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules tan claros que parecían blancos, era el espíritu conciliador del grupo. No le gustaban las discusiones acaloradas ni tampoco las que él no podía participar, dado que su instrucción no era de las mejores. Solía apaciguar los ánimos cuando las discusiones subían de tono, sin embargo le gustaba tomar parte en temas más sencillos. Provenía de una familia originariamente pobre proveniente de la región carbonífera de Vorkuta, en Siberia, que emigró a Moscú en busca de mejores condiciones de vida y sobresalió en la mineración del cobre. Con esos antecedentes no era aficionado a los lujos y todavía no se adaptaba completamente a ellos.

Viktor Semyonovich era el más viejo entre todos, de 35 años, alto, delgado, de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos astutamente verdes. Con su natural porte parecía haber nacido de traje puesto, el chaleco de discreto floreado rojo oscuro acentuaba su seriedad, una gruesa cadena de oro macizo atravesaba encima de su abdomen y en un extremo pendía un reloj del mismo metal. Poseía una mirada felina y sonrisa enigmática, era de un escepticismo escalofriante hacia cualquier cosa. No creía en nada que no pudiera comprobarlo él mismo, era lleno de argumentos capaces de derribar cualquier afirmación. En contraste con Mikhail, era muy conservador; su inteligencia asociada a su permanente incredulidad lo transformaron en el dueño de un periódico que se limitaba a decir nada más que la verdad, para desgracia de algunos ministros y personajes eminentes. Se distraía en sus profundos pensamientos meneando una copa de vodka en la mano y solamente hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario.

El quinto elemento, y el más importante por ser el dueño de la casa, era Kai Hiwatari. Contaba con 25 años, cabellos cenizos, ojos brillantemente térreos y complexión atlética. Vestía igualmente como los demás excepto por la costumbre de rodearse el cuello con una muy blanca bufanda, que ondeaba ligeramente cuando caminaba o se movía. Era un feliz heredero de su abuelo, fallecido unos años atrás y en cuyo entierro siquiera se dignó a ir. Una multimillonaria suma crecía en aplicaciones bancarias, siendo él mismo accionista mayoritario del más sólido banco de Rusia. Los intereses que cobraba mensualmente eran suficientes para mantenerle a él y sus descendientes hasta la cuarta generación. Era su casa punto de encuentro habitual de diversos personalidades e influyentes allegados al zar, pero hoy debido al intenso frío solamente este restringido grupo se animó a enfrentar los cortantes vientos de la calle y encontrarse en este salón. Por su carácter serio y callado competía con Viktor al decidir quién emitía las opiniones más desagradables.

- Ustedes son muy retrógrados! – profirió Mikhail, desdeñosamente – no entienden que esa es la inversión del futuro.

- Y tú qué entiendes por inversiones que no sean las tuyas? – inquirió Grigori bruscamente.

- Ah! existen muchas que ustedes desconocen. La que más me llama la atención es un aceite que extraen de la tierra y llaman "petróleo", o aceite de piedra. Algo prometedor guarda ese líquido.

- Para qué gastar dinero en algo tan sucio? – preguntó Kai – de todas formas no necesitas más para vivir.

- Será un beneficio para el progreso! – exclamó Mikhail eufóricamente – en Alemania están construyendo motores que funcionan con comustibles extraídos del petróleo. Moverán, en un día no muy distante, a los coches sin caballos!

- Tienes pensamientos muy atolondrados, Mikhail – musitó Viktor, saliendo de su meditación – lo que mueve la nación es la máquina a vapor. Nunca construirán nada que tenga la fuerza de una locomotiva… o piensas que aquellas porquerías que funcionan a petróleo impulsionarán algún día diez vagones o más de carga?

- Claro que lo harán! – contestó Mikhail, triunfante.

- No lo harán!

- Sí lo harán!

- No lo harán!

- Sí lo harán!

- Por favor, caballeros! – interrumpió Ivan – existen cosas más interesantes que discutir sobre esto. El dinero – sonrió expresivamente – puede venir de cualquier parte. Por mi lado, conseguí transformar el cobre en oro: una hazaña que cualquier alquimista envidiaría.

- Mikhail… - murmuró Viktor, sus ojos verdes brillaban amenazadoramente – si pudiera meterte en la boca un trozo del caolín que usas en tus lozas para callarte…

- Qué dijiste? – Mikhail saltó de su asiento.

- Basta! – exclamó Kai – lo que Ivan dice es correcto. No solamente inversiones nuevas son las más rentables, hay muchos otros. Tú que opinas, Grigori?

- Hablando de negocios, las posibilidades son casi ilimitadas – replicó Grigori, su ambarina mirada pasó de la chimenea a Kai – los nuevos millonarios que me encomendaron proyectos para mansiones siempre hablan de negocios que, en nuestro punto de vista, son comunes, pero le agregan toques personales que lo diferencian. Hablé con algunos que comenzaron prácticamente de la nada y hoy les chorrea el dinero. Uno de ellos me pagó por adelantado un extravagante y carísimo diseño, y cinco años antes era un cultivador de papas.

- Dónde consiguió el dinero? – preguntó Viktor.

- Viajó a América del Norte, entró en el negocio de transporte marítimo y fluvial. Hoy es dueño de siete astilleros.

- Hum… la astillería puede ser un buen negocio… - dijo Mikhail pensativamente.

- Solamente si quieres ponerlo en el Océano Ártico – replicó burlonamente Viktor.

- No se cansan de pelear ustedes dos? – indagó Grigori – parece que nunca llegarán a un acuerdo.

- Talvez no – contestó Viktor – en lo tocante a negocios, no.

- Eres un anticuado, Vicktor, un verdadero prehistórico – dijo Mikhail – y dices que quieres el progreso de Rusia! Jajaja! Si Nicolás no fuera el zar, y en su reemplazo fueras tú, creo que no estaríamos usando ni carretillas para transportar las cosas.

- Shht! No oses tocar el nombre de la persona más grande después de Iván El Terrible! Su sabiduría es lo que mantiene nuestra unidad nacional. Crees que Prusia andaba en problemas por cuáles motivos, eh? Aquel rey debilucho salido de los sótanos de la Casa de Hohenzollern, como se llamaba? Ah! Federico Guillermo… una gran idiotez querer modificar las cosas, no estás cómodo ahora? El resto, pues… que trabaje si quiere obtener algo!

- Caballeros, creo que andan hablando de cosas incomprensibles para mí – comentó Ivan, con expresión perdida – por qué no dejan de hablar de política y negocios? Ya basta todos los problemas que afrentamos diariamente. Debería haber música en esta hora de esparcimiento. Grigori!

- Qué es, Ivan? – contestó el aludido.

- Hum… por qué no tocas alguna pieza en el piano? Pienso que una composición sería calmante para estos dos caballeros que están a punto de apretarse el cuello mutuamente.

- Algo calmante… no me viene nada en la memoria – contestó Grigori, sentándose al piano – pero de todas formas tocaré _El Capricho Español_, de Rimsky-Korsakov. Este agradará a griegos y troyanos.

- Excelente.

Mientras Grigori tocaba hábilmente la composición, paseando ligeramente sus dedos por las teclas de marfil del piano e inundando el salón con los arpegios y acordes de la melodiosa pero a la vez vibrante música, Viktor se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, mirando el fuego que flameaba por influencia del viento, y Mikhail se paseaba por el salón, a veces mirando por la ventana y otras a las personas allí congregadas. El siempre sonriente Ivan estaba encantado con la música, le seguía el compás con movimientos de la cabeza; Kai también se levantó, una vaga idea corría por su cabeza.

- Saben? – dijo Kai – a veces pienso que sería bueno invertir el dinero en todos los negocios del mundo. Sería maravilloso que uno pudiera enterarse de todas las inversiones rentables instantáneamente, y desde su escritorio dirigir toda una red. Esto es, si las comunicaciones y los transportes fueran más desenvolvidos…

- Un día serán – contestó Mikhail – amigo, me alegra mucho que pienses así. Ideales elevados son los que llevarán la patria al frente. Lo que debes evitar a toda costa – bajó su voz a casi un susurro – es tener la mentalidad de Viktor, que lee el ejemplar del mes pasado del _Frankfurter Zeitung_ y cree que está bien informado.

- Yo escuché eso, imbécil! – exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Nuestro único medio desenvolvido de comunicación es la telegrafía, pero a veces las líneas también fallan – declaró Ivan – solamente para darles una ejemplo, recibí un pedido via telégrafo de una compañía fabricante de cables y después de cinco días me llega la notificación del pedido. Era para haber llegado en solamente dos días, y en ese lapso desistieron del pedido. Y unos rublos menos dejaron de entrar…

- Y por qué no haces precisamente eso? – propuso Grigori, interrumpiendo la música.

- Eso qué? – preguntó Kai.

- Un viaje. Un viaje en el cual te enteraras de todas las inversiones mundiales, y que en cada una de ellas vayas invirtiendo dinero, haciendo que los dividendos caigan automáticamente en tu cuenta bancaria. A ti no te será tan difícil.

- Eso es una idea muy interesante! – exclamó Mikhail – aunque debo admitir que me gustan los desafíos, principalmente cuando hay dinero en juego… señores, hagamos una apuesta.

- Qué estúpida idea se te ocurre? – preguntó Viktor – dinero también es lo que me agrada ver… principalmente si hay forma fácil de ganarlo.

- Hagamos lo siguiente – explicó Mikhail – tú, yo, Grigori e Ivan pondremos un millón de rublos en la apuesta. Kai pondrá su parte. Y determinamos un plazo para que vuelva. Si Kai no vuelve hasta la fecha determinada, entonces repartiremos lo ganado en partes iguales. Caso consiga completar la ruta, entonces cada uno tendremos que poner 250 mil para cubrir el millón y pagárselo.

- Oh, eso suena muy lucrativo – expresó Ivan, frotándose las manos – y cual sería ese plazo?

- A ver… decide un número de días, Viktor – comentó Mikhail.

- Tendrá que completar la ruta en… 67 días – contestó Viktor – ni más, ni menos.

- Por qué escogiste ese número?

- Hum… es un número primo, y a mí me agradan los números primos.

- Sea. Y después, Kai, aceptas? – interpeló Mikhail.

Mientras se decidía las condiciones, Kai meditaba en la propuesta que acababan de hacerle. De veras consideraba una buena opción salir del gélido y aburrido ambiente moscovita, talvez sería tiempo de hacer modificaciones substanciales en su modo de vida, en su visión de mundo, en sus conceptos sobre las personas y los lugares. Clavó los rubíes ojos en Mikhail antes de contestar.

- Acepto.

- Óptimo – contestó Viktor – mañana por la mañana cargarás tu equipaje, y te daré una lista de personas con quienes hablarás en tu viaje, son muchas personas conocidas alrededor del mundo, amigos que hice durante todos estos años que dirigí el periódico. Te ayudarán en lo posible, puedes confiar en ellos. Aunque debes estar consciente de que no podrás perder un solo tren, un solo vapor, en todo tu trayecto. Si no mantienes el sincronismo, perderás la fecha. Es necesario que tomes todas las precauciones para llegar aquí en el tiempo previsto.

- No te preocupes – dijo Kai – eso tomaré en cuenta.

- Celebremos el viaje! – dijo Mikhail en voz alta – manden traer un _champagne_! Si no no tendrá gracia!

De un compartimiento del estante Kai extrajo un finísimo _Chateâu d'Yquem_, la ambarina botella aún con el corcho puesto estaba al punto para ser abierta. Con algunas vigorosas sacudidas Ivan logró que el tapón saliera por la presión interna, haciéndolo caer en algún lugar cerca de la chimenea. Trajeron cinco copas y escanciaron el vino en ellas, alzándolos en honor al futuro dinero que una de las partes ganaría al final de la apuesta. Bebieron el contenido de una sola vez, la segunda ronda lo bebieron más pausadamente, mientras conversaban animadamente sobre los detalles del viaje.

Al día siguiente, Kai se levantó bastante temprano, ordenó a Dimitri que empacara sus cosas para el gran viajes que haría. El desafío en el cual se metió tenía proporciones tan grandes que siquiera él vislumbraba el final de todo. La perspectiva de conocer nuevos lugares lo animaba mucho, era la primera vez que haría una empresa de esas. Además, el ocio que lo consumía todos los días le dejaba con el temperamento gris, su interés por las cosas decaía a ojos vistas. Después de vestirse se dirigió al banco, con el objetivo de poner en condiciones todas sus órdenes.

Un carro estirado por caballos lo trajo de vuelta a su mansión, en cuyo portón halló a sus cuatro amigos, abrigados contra en frío viento y esperándolo para su salida. Cada uno de sus baúles esperaba en el jardín, el conductor del carro se encargó de alzarlos arriba. Los cuatro se acercaron a Kai, dándole un apretón de manos y deseándole suerte en su viaje. Viktor le entregó una pequeña libreta de tapas azules, en la cual estaban los nombres y las direcciones de todas las personas a las cuales recurriría en su trayecto, tal como lo había prometido. Kai asintió y subió otra vez en el carro, estaban a punto de salir cuando Viktor hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

- Llévate esto – dijo Viktor, hurgándose el bolsillo y sacando su reloj de oro, arrojándole a Kai – porque a partir de ahora… el tiempo es tu enemigo.

Kai tomó el reloj, sujetándolo en la mano derecha, y asintió. Con un estirón de los arneses, el conductor hizo que los caballos comenzaran a trotar, dejando un rastro en la nieve que comenzaba a caer copiosamente.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de lo que pretende ser una larga historia. Ojalá les guste desde un principio, porque después solamente serán viajes y más viajes... Les daré una pista para que ubiquen al resto de los personajes: Max está en Estados Unidos, Takao en Japón, Rei en China... y Kai tiene todo un mundo por recorrer. Contestaré todos los reviews. Hasta pronto!_


End file.
